


Camera

by BeeT2020



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeT2020/pseuds/BeeT2020
Summary: Just some inspiration I have that made me do thisI'm really sorry if there any mistake, English isn't my language!





	Camera

In the room.  
Where she does what she uses to but this time just something different. She written her diary, actually she is still doing it everyday. She knew one day someone will read it but it not going to be so soon. Fun or sad, for her it is the best memories that she ever have. She didn’t like write diary, but right now. It’s like you recall everything you been though. So she continue to write in her diary, until someone knocking the door  
“Who is this?” She said.  
“It’s me and my dad. Can we come in?” so it Boboiboy (he really have a strange name). She put away the diary to the drawer and put some of her art to the table.  
“Come in.” the door is open. Boboiboy and Amato walk in.  
“How are you today, kid?” he ask her  
“Just as always. Why do you ask?” she said  
“You didn’t go to the training room today, so we kinda worry.” Boboiboy said  
“It already full, so I just back to my room to do some drawing.” She said  
“You can draw?” Boboiboy surprise  
“Sometime. It’s help me relax.” She stopped “Do you need to ask me anything?” they surprise  
“Actually we came here to say: We’re sorry!”  
“We sorry for hurting you. We sorry for what we did in the past, for not trusting you, for abandon you, for thinking that you are a traitor. We’re so sorry!!!!” Boboiboy burst into tears, sob, trying to use his hands to wiped the tear away  
“I already forgive you long time ago, Boboiboy.” She said  
He surprised “What?”  
“I already forgive you. You don’t need to blame yourself like that. It’s my fault too, you know.” She said like nothing happen  
“But you so silence, feel like you don’t like us anymore. You hate us!!!” he said more tears come from his eyes.  
“If I hate you, why I still help you? If I hate you, I will never help you. I will always help you, Boboiboy. Even that you hate me, I will always help you. I already said that, right?” she said  
For a moment, Boboiboy hug her. The more tighten he hug, the harder he cry “I’m sorry!! I’m so sorry!!!” She hug him back, comfort “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She rubs his hair.  
She look to Amato. He just stand there, sadness on his face. He fell embarrassing, he feel guilty. He shouldn’t come here. She moves her mouth with no sound.  
‘You do your best, so don’t you feel guilty.’ He look at her, surprise  
But he smile ‘Thank you’  
Amato go to sit in her bed, waiting until Boboiboy can clam down  
One hour later,  
“I don’t understand what you just draw. I’m sorry.” Boboiboy said, feeling guilty.  
“Yeah, me too.” Amato said  
“It’s okay. You don’t need to. I usually draw when my mind is emty.” She said, continue drawing. But then Boboiboy saw something, he curious ask her.  
“What is that?” he point his finger to her table. She following his finger until she saw something  
“Oh. It’s my camera!”she sound exciting  
“I buy it so I can take some picture for my collection.” She said, holding the camera  
“Ooohhh!!!! Can I use it!!!” he please  
“Of course you can. I still don’t use it, so feel free!” she said then toss the camera to him  
“Thank you!!!!” he catches it, giggle.  
Boboiboy and Amato just look at the camera for awhile then ask her  
“How do you use it?” he looks at me curious.  
“You just need to use your phone or your watch to connect it.” She said  
“Oh..!” they said. After that there is only laughter. Boboiboy and his dad, Amato. She just continue drawing and doing her stuff until midnight.  
“Boboiboy, you need going bed now. It’s already late” his dad said  
“Okay, dad….” He yawns and rubs his eye. They stand up, walk to the door  
“You should go to sleep to you know.” Amato said to her  
“Thank you, I will. Goodnight!” she waves her hand.  
“Good night!” he said then closes the door. She stands up then takes the camera to checking it, she realizes. They didn’t delete all photos they take (actually all the photo will automatically save to their smart phone )  
They take a lot of picture, including her, their funny and stupid face. Those pictures have a lot. But the last photo was different. If some fan girl see this photo right now. She bets that they will go crazy. Laying on the bed, she screaming in her head  
‘Too cute!! Why do they look so cute like this?!?”  
‘Should I delete it?’ she think for awhile then wake up.  
“Nah.” Then she saves them in another file, only one last photo that she prints to stick to her diary. When everything done, she going to sleep  
‘She will continue her project, but right now she need to sleep’  
Then she slowly falling to sleep.

P/s: This is the fan fiction that I (accidently) write when someone (that person will know) actually make a little chaos.


End file.
